


Art for esama

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Covers [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, fic art, photo manip, pic collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Cover art for esama
Series: Covers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garden in Dol Guldur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019843) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 




	2. Chapter 2

For [Shadow of the Shire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098833/chapters/4574154)


	3. Chapter 3

For [Desmond Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491479/chapters/51219724)


	4. Chapter 4

For [Study of Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702866/chapters/31475031)


	5. Chapter 5

For [I was Born for This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094690/chapters/37590011)


End file.
